Take Me With You
by CaptainAlice
Summary: What happened between Haymitch and Effie before he left for District 13... possibly after in later chapters. T for now...


Effie was getting ready for bed. Her eyes seemed to burn in their sockets from watching the television screen for so long. It had been the first full day of the 3rd Quarter Quell and Effie hadn't torn her gaze from the screen for a moment, or at least not until Haymitch suggested she get some rest as the tributes were all settling in for the night as well.

Now Effie without her Capitol mask, clad in a simple silk nightdress checked over her schedule one final time when her bedroom door was flung open. She jumped and whirled around to find the only other current inhabitant of the penthouse, Haymitch, standing in the doorway. He seemed surprised to find himself there. Haymitch however, wasn't drunk for what was probably the first time in a very long time. He needed a clean mind tonight. His surprise in fact came from the woman standing in the middle of Effie Trinket's room. She was small and slight. Her thick wavy blonde hair was shorter than he expected and perhaps flattened slightly due to being pinned under that atrocious wig all day, but nonetheless, she was very pretty.

"Haymitch, it is extremely rude to barge into a lady's room like that," the woman clipped.

No doubt about it. This woman was in fact Effie Trinket. Haymitch had of course expected her to be stripped of her hair and makeup now and had thought he was prepared to see her this way, but evidently not…

"Well what is it?" Effie asked holding her planner to her chest. Her eyes widened in fear. "It's not the children is it?" She took a few hurried steps towards him, but he held up a hand and shook his head. He still had that inquisitive expression. As his head turned, the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. He hadn't expected her to be this…

"Beautiful…" he murmured under his breath. He reached out and brushed a lock of that silky hair behind her ear. Effie looked positively concerned. She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, sniffing the air around him expecting the usual stench of alcohol, but it was not there.

"Haymitch, are you actually sob-" Her confused tone was stopped by his lips. It was not a harsh kiss. It seemed almost chaste, but the passion was there. It had always been there. His hand cupped her cheek. Effie's planner fell to the floor with a thud, and she found herself leaning into him, a hunger for more, but he pulled away. She fell back, breathless. She blinked and tried to compose herself.

Haymitch smirked. "You alright there princess?"

Effie huffed and glared up at him. Trying to be menacing without her shield of makeup and heels seemed an almost impossible feat.

"Haymitch Abernathy, what on earth has come over you?"

His smile faded a bit, a saddened look appeared in his eyes. Before Effie had time to respond to this sudden change of emotion he had wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand through her hair. He pressed his lips to her crown. After a moment he felt her arms wrap around his midsection.

"What's happened Haymitch?" She whispered again into his shirt. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Effie looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. Haymitch gazed back down at her, trying to memorize her face. She searched his eyes, looking for the answer before asking the question.

"When are you leaving?"

Haymitch frown and loosened his grip on her waist slightly.

"How did you know?" It was Effie's turn to smirk.

"I'm not stupid Haymitch. Your bags have been sitting just inside your door since we got here. I can see them every time I walk down the hall."

"That obvious huh?" he chuckled.

"Mmm" Effie leaned her head against his chest once more.

They stayed that way for a while, swaying ever so slightly, just holding one another.

"You-"

"Haymitch-"

They began at the same time.

"You first." Haymitch said, curling a lock of her hair around his finger. Effie shook her hair.

"No, you."

He suddenly looked shy. His grip slackened and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's just… Well… You er- look nice without all that crap on your face…" She smiled coyly up at him through her lashes.

"You know, I think that's the nicest think you've ever said to me."

Haymitch laughed and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips parted to his and she clutched onto the front of his shirt. He pulled away, surprised by her sudden eagerness. The look she gave him simply said what should have been said but never was. Her eyes spoke with a passion and love greater than any words could convey. A tear trickled down her cheek and she bit her lip. She looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "It's alright," he kissed her forehead. Effie hugged him again and clutched onto him, as if letting go would cause her imminent death.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered. She felt his hand on her cheek and she looked up once more.

"Hey, who's leaving?" As he said it he glanced around the room. Effie understood. Of course, they were in the Capitol. No one was allowed privacy. That was a luxury no one could afford.

Her lip was still trembling as he kissed her again. This time she pulled away first. He gave her an inquisitive look as her fingers traced from his chest, to his shoulders, down has arms and to his hands. He only understood once she began to lead him towards her bed.


End file.
